This invention is in the field of health care devices and is designed to improve the quality of life for mobility impaired persons and their health care providers. This new and unique utility invention for an article of manufacture is a tremendous improvement over prior art.
This invention is uniquely different from prior art.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,962 to Steljes (1991) reveals an invalid aid with commode station for use of invalid patients who cannot use a walking device and who need to access the device from the bed. However, it provides no aid to an invalid patient who is able to use a wheelchair or a walker. Therefore it has limited use.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,330 to Marshall (1982) describes a device for use when a patient is partially immobilized and bedridden. The invalid patient with casts on arms and/or legs who cannot stand, even with assistance. However, it provides limited aid to an invalid patient who is able to use a wheelchair or a walker. Further, its limited use design, while helpful to a patient in leg casts, is awkward for a partially mobile patient.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,884 to Grondona (1962) discloses a body assist for use with a plumbed toilet. The sides of this device, if extended to double their length, would lack structural integrity and would probably buckle under the normal downward pressure while using it for support while maneuvering. As designed, this device is an aid to a patient having difficulty rising and sitting on a plumbed toilet. It is not portable and is not a complete commode design. It would not be of much use to a patient who uses a wheelchair and/or walker nor can it be used from a bed.